


A Break

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [304]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Gen, Sam's safe space, written in s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam needs a break, and somehow, this is the perfect place for it.





	

Sam almost convinces himself he’s simply doing his job, checking in on his friend and the growing brood they’ve sent her. And that is part of it, but the truth is, he just needs to get away.

He leaves Dean with a stocked fridge and hopes everything will be okay while he’s gone. It’s selfish to leave, Sam knows, when it’s his job to look after Dean and keep him on track. But he just needs a break. No matter how selfish it is, he needs a break.

He’s driving an old junker from the Bunker garage, and he’s honestly impressed it makes it all the way to Jody’s. But it does, and he parks it in the driveway behind the cruiser and the clunky old Toyota. 

Jody opens the door before he can even knock. “Sam! Glad you made it,” she says.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Sam says.

“Anytime. You know that, Sam,” she says. “Come on in.”

Sam does, kicking off his shoes onto the matt. “How are they?” he asks.

Jody smiles. “About as good as you could expect,” she says. “Alex got her history grade up. Claire actually has a job, when she’s not looking at that damn sword.”

“I can talk to her about hunting again,” Sam offers, wondering if it’ll do anything good.

“Might take you up on that,” Jody says. “You hungry?”

Sam suddenly finds that he is. “If you have anything,” he says.

“’Course I do. C’mon,” she says, leading him to the kitchen.

Alex is in there, eating from a bag of chips. “Oh. You,” she says.

Sam half-heartedly waves. He knows the girls don’t like him much, with plenty of reason. “How’re you, Alex?” he asks.

She shrugs. “Fine,” she says. Then, “Claire showed me that thing you taught her.”

Sam thinks on that for a moment, then realizes she must mean the thing with the credit cards. He grins. “I don’t think you’re supposed to admit that in a sheriff’s house,” he says quietly.

“What thing?” Jody asks from across the rom, digging through the fridge.

“Nothing,” Sam and Alex say together.

Jody stares at them, obviously judging. “Fine,” she concedes. “Alex, go get Claire. We’re gonna start dinner.”

Alex hops off the counter and leaves the room. Meanwhile, Jody turns her stare onto Sam. “Credit card hacking?” he offers. She looks distinctly unimpressed. “I was helping her find her mom!” Sam defends.

Jody sighs. “Just hope they don’t get arrested. C’mon. You can chop.”

Sam chops vegetables, and the girls come downstairs to set the table and run dishes back and forth at Jody’s instructions. Eventually, the four of them sit down to eat, swallowing down plates of food while Jody uses what Sam can now identify as her mom voice to pull information out of all three of them.

Sam doesn’t share much–he doesn’t need to share that his brother is practically over the edge and Sam himself is starting to fall apart. But Alex admits to a failed math test, which leads to fifteen minutes of heated discussion, and apparently Jody is displeased about Claire’s lack of involvement in household chores.

Eventually, dinner is over and, once the table is clear, the girls go upstairs. Sam wraps leftovers while Jody washes dishes, and, when they’re done, Jody grabs two beers and gestures to the couch.

“Sorry you had to listen to that,” Jody says.

Sam shakes his head. Despite listening to the arguing, Sam doesn’t feel tense. It’s all so domestic, so normal, and Sam just knows that, even if there is fighting, Jody doesn’t care about those girls any less. “It’s fine,” he says.

Jody raises her bottle in a toast. “Well, thanks for coming by. It’s always good to see you, Sam.”

“Thanks for having me,” Sam says.

“You want to talk about it?” she asks, perceptive as ever.

Sam shakes his head.

“Wanna watch a movie?” she asks then.

Sam nods at that. A movie, a beer, and the peaceful domesticity and care of this house–Sam was right. This is exactly what he needed.


End file.
